Love Hurts Alot
by pondiful
Summary: Hermione and Ron realizes that they have feelings for each other. But when someone comes in, Hermione looses her temper and Ron. R&R Please and Thank You. Ron/Hermione,Harry/Ginny,Ron/Lavender. Based on HBP
1. Can't stop thinking about you

**Disclaimer: ** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

**A/N: **Hello again. This is just a little one shot story. But I could always continue it. XD

Hermione Granger stared outside the window beside her bed. She could see young Muggle children playing around the park. Hermione had been thinking a lot of things. She would think of Ron, Harry, school work, Hogwarts, Ron, Ginny, Professor McGonagall and her home works and not to mention; Ron. Hermione stood up and went to get her school books. She started reading a chapter from "History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot" when her mother called. "Hermione! Dinner's ready!" "Coming, Mum!" Dinner table was really wide. Her mother cooked her favourite food. "Hello, Hun. How're you today?" Her mum asked. "Oh. I'm fine. Just thinking about, you know. Going back to school". Hermione replied. Her mind going back on Ron. "It seems like you're really having a good time there." Her mum said. Just in time when her father walked in the room, looking exhausted, from work.

"Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny! Dinner's ready!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Coming Mum!". Ron came sprinting down the stairs, reaching the kitchen and seeing food, said "Finally! I'm starving!" "You're always starving, so what's the point?" said a voice behind him. Ginny, Fred & George had gone out from their rooms. Everyone else settled down, Ron first to reach the plate where the chicken legs were. "So, any letters from Harry & Hermione lately?" Ginny asked. Hearing the mention of Hermione's name, Ron turned red and replied, "Nope. Nothing." "You should invite them over." Fred suggested. "For what?" Ginny asked, suspiciously. "Nothing!" Fred demanded, shouting at her sister. Ron didn't pay attention at all. Only half listening when asked. Why, on earth, would he like a person like that? Like Hermione? He isn't even sure if he HAS feelings for her. "Ron, dear, why don't you write to Harry and Hermione and let them come over?" Her mother asked. Ron looked up, nodded and said "OK. Whatever."

**A/N: **I don't know if I should continue..But, unless I get one good review, I could. R&R Please. But, thanks for reading.

Love, HPtilltheveryend


	2. Letters

**Disclaimer: ** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

**A/N: **Hello. Chapter 2.

It was 9 in the morning. The sun was shining brightly outside. _Tap tap tap._ Hermione looked around the room. Still looking around, she finally saw Errol. The Weasleys' ancient owl. Hermione came running to the window. Opened it and started to rip the letter from Errol's foot.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Hope you're all right. Mum wants you to come over this last weeks of summer. Harry'll be coming soon too. I already sent him a letter. So. I'll see you soon. Write back if you're coming. Thanks. Hope you're all right there. _

_Ron_

Hermione laughed at the letter. Mrs. Granger opened Hermione's bedroom. "Oh Honey, you're awake. Come on downstairs, have breakfast." Hermione put down the letter to her bed. "Ok Mum.I'll be right there" Hermione replied. Hermione sat on one of the chairs in the dining table. "Mum, I was just asking if I could go stay with my friends' this last remaining of summer holidays." Hermione asked, hoping to have the reply "Yes, sure. You could go." But instead, what she heard was different. "'Mione, you can't. We're going to your aunt Jenna's for one week. Hope that's all right." Hermione, not trying to dissapoint her parents, just said "Oh, all right. I could just tell them I could go before the week of the next year's term."

After breakfast, Hermione rushed to her room, took out a quill and parchment and started to write.

_Dear Ron, _

_Yes, I'm fine here. I'm really sorry, but me and my parents have to go to my aunt Jenna's for one week. I hope I can still come before the week of the start of the term. Thank You anyways for inviting me. Tell Harry that I'll be there as soon as I can after one week. Thank you and say hi to your mum and Ginny for me! _

_Love, Hermione._

Hermione felt terribly sorry, but she can't say no to her aunt Jenna.

Errol arrived one hour ago at the Burrow. He dropped the letter in the middle of the dinning table before passing out. "Ron! You have a letter from Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, since Ron's room was in the attic. Ron,hearing her mother's screaming, ran down the stairs to grab the letter. Fred, George and Ginny joined in, too. "What Hermione say?" George asked, curiously. Ron read the letter once, then read it aloud, half the sentences. "_I'm really sorry, but me and my parents have to go to my aunt Jenna's for one week." _ Ron muttered. "Aww!" Ginny whined. "Don't worry, Ginny," said Fred. "She said that she might come the week before school starts." Fred finished. Ron was quite dissapointed, but it was good, since he didn't want to see her anyways.

**A/N: **So, did yo guys like it? I know it seems really short, but I go by Hermione's POV to Ron's POV. But it seems really short so I'll try making it longer and give surprises.

Love, HPtilltheveryend


	3. In Denial

**Disclaimer: ** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

**A/N: **My friend, who isn't really a HP fan, read my story and she said it was pretty nice. So, I'll keep writing. I still have no reviews, but I have nothing to do. So I'll just continue this.

Hermione woke up by the sound of her alarm clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. _Wha- Oh yeah. Aunt Jenna's. _She thought to herself. Hermione had packed up everything she needed last night. She hadn't received a letter from Ron yet, nor from Harry. Hermione got our from bed, took a shower and changed her clothes. She went down to the kitchen. "Morning Mum." Hermione greeted. "Morning, dear. Start eating. We'll be leaving. Have you packed up?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Yes, Mum" Hermione reminded her, politely. Mr. Granger greeted them both and started to eat breakfast, too.

Ron hadn't had the time to send Hermione a letter back. He was so busy with his family that he forgot Hermione. _What's up with Hermione always in my head? _Ron thought to himself. _Ron, that's because you bloody like her. _A voice in his head said. "Impossible." Ron muttered under his breath. Ron tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. All he could think of was Hermione. He wanted to admit it to himself that probably, he DOES like her. But he couldn't! He had hated her for being so bossy and a know-it-all all his life! Well, probably, sometimes. But, it's impossible that He, Ronald *Bilius* Weasley is falling for Hermione Granger! _No, no, no! I'm not admitting anything, since I don't even have feelings for her. _Ron thought to himself. He never mutters anything like that if he's at home. Especially with brothers and a sister who eavesdrop and emberass you. _You're just in denial, Ron. You like her, but you're in D-E-N-I-A-L. _Said the voice inside his head. Probably that voice was right. But no, just no.

Hermione had been staring out of nowhere. They had been driving for about 3 hours already. Where are they, even? Hermione thought of nothing else than Ron and The Burrow. _..You? _Hermione asked herself, thoughtfully. She had been thinking about Ron, alot. A voice inside her head said _You like Ron, do you? Seems like it. _Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard inside her head. Was it true? Was he falling for Ron? _That's impossible. _"Hermione, are you alright?" Mr. Granger asked, in front of the car, driving. Her parents must have seen her staring out the window, dreamily. "Yes, Dad. Just day dreaming." Hermione replied back. _You're in denial. You just won't admit it. You had a bit of feelings for him since 1st year, Hermione. _It was true. Hermione had feelings for Ron. But that was the past. It's just impossible, that someone like her and someone like him would end up with each other. _Denial, yeah right. I never even do that. _Hermione thought to herself. _Or maybe..._

**A/N:**So.3rd Chapter. Pretty weird chapter, eh? XD Anyways, thanks for peeps who read and is reading. God Bless and Love ya all! (LOL. Now that's a good exit line)

Love, HPtilltheveryend


	4. The Burrow

**Disclaimer: ** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

**A/N: **Here is Chapter 4. This was after Hermione's visit to her aunt, by the way.

Hermione arrived at home, really exhausted. All she had to do know was pack her school stuff and go to The Burrow. She didn't have much fun at her aunt's house, since it was kind of...messy. But she enjoyed the most was the fresh air just outside her aunt Jenna's house. She can still see the perfect view of the mountains. The Lake just a mile away. It looked like camp, but her favorite place in there was the cute, wide garden. Where, she would usually do, read. Hermione had finished packing. She was looking for something but what was it? Hermione kept looking around, as if someone used the Imperius Curse on her, that she had no idea what she was looking for. She looked all over her closet, her desk table, the book shelf; until, when she went to look on her bed. There, she finally saw what she was looking for. On top of her bed, was _Ron's letter._ Hermione read it all over again. Wishing that Ron had sent her more letters, so she could finally do something instead of reading. She was strongly reminded of Harry. _Where could he be? _Hermione thought, thinking of his other best friend. She went over to her desk, took out her quill and parchment and started writing.

_Dear Ron and Harry, _

_I'll be coming there at the Burrow tomorrow. Probably, early, like 6 or 7. Can't wait to see you there!_

_Love, Hermione. _

Ron had been waiting for something, but he doesn't know what it is. He started walking up and down his bedroom. "Finally, you're awake! Mum's looking for you. You've got a letter from Hermione. Also, breakfast is ready!" said a voice behind him, which was Ginny's. "OK, I'll be downstairs." Ron replied. While walking down the stairs he kept thinking; _Probably, I've been waiting for Hermione's letter. But why? _Ron asked himself. His mum handed him the letter, Everyone else was eating. Ron ripped open the envelope. He read it thoroughly."What she said?" Ginny asked, curiously. "She'll be coming today-" But before he could finish, there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley stood up, opened the door and greeted the visitor. "Hermione! How're you today?" Mrs. Weasley said. "Oh, I'm fine." Hermione replied. "Come in, come in" Hermione placed her trunk at the sitting room, and went with Mrs. Weasley to the kitchen. "Hey Hermione!" Ginny greeted. "Hi Hermione" Fred & George said at the same time. "Hey. Oh. Ron, you're still reading my letter?" Hermione asked curiously. "Oh yeah. It just arrived a minute ago." Ron said. Hermione turned pink, but good thing no one noticed.

"Harry's not here yet?" Hermione asked Ginny and Ron this evening. She was getting worried, Harry always got in trouble. "Nope. Not yet." Ginny and Ron would reply. It was 11 in the evening when something was hooting_. _It wouldn't stop. Hermione thought it could be Pigwidgeon. Ginny was awake now too. "Is that Pig?" she asked Hermione. Hermione shrugged. Both girls knocked on Ron's door. "What?" Ron shouted as the girls entered his room. "Make Pig shut up, will you?" Ginny shouted at him. "But that isn't Pig. He's sleeping. Look!" demanded Ron, pointing at Pigwidgeon's cage. "Then wh-" Hermione wasn't able to finish because of Mrs. Weasley's shout downstairs. "Harry! It's nice to see you! How was your journey?" Hermione, Ron, and Ginny came sprinting downstairs. Ginny hugged Harry first. Hermione and Ron noticed that Harry wouldn't let go. As Ginny did, Hermione saw that they were staring at each other. Hermione hugged Harry too, so did Ron. "Where were you mate? We were waiting for you." Ron asked. "Dumbledore." Harry said. Both understood what that meant. Since Harry and Dumbledore spent so much time with each other that meant is must be really important. "When did you get here, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Just this morning." She replied. They started talking and they wouldn't stop until Mr. Weasley had come home. Hermione saw Ginny staring outside the window, thinking deeply. "Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny turned around. "Yeah?" "You OK? You seem really-" "Yes. I'm fine just thinking about life." Ginny cut in. "Look, Ginny, try moving on with your life. Harry doesn't seem really-" Hermione started. "Oh alright. I'll try. Thanks 'Mione" Ginny said, reassuring Hermione with a smile. Both girls went to bed, Hermione thinking about what she had just said to Ginny. _Move on with your life, _Hermione repeated. _At least you don't have to pretend you hate him._ She finished. _Why Ron? _She asked herself that question almost a million times, until she finally got to sleep.

**A/N: **So that's the end of the chapter. I'll be updating soon enough.


	5. Admit it : Ron's feelings

**Disclaimer: ** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

**A/N: **I really wanted to make this story descriptive, but I can't, 'cos I'm sick. I'm really sorry. :) But here it is. Chapter 5.

They boarded the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Ginny had to go find a compartment with Luna and Neville since Ron and Hermione went to the Prefects' compartment, unfortunately, Ginny went to her friend's compartment. After about an hour, Ron and Hermione came back. "Wish the lunch trolley's here already. I'm hungry." Ron said. Ginny rolled her eyes. A third-year girl came inside the compartment, holding two letters. "I'm supposed to give this to Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter". Luna, Hermione and Ron got stuck with each other. Hermione was staring outside the window. Ron kept staring at Hermione. Luna, who handed out Quibblers outside the compartment, wasn't there. Ron couldn't stop staring at her. Hermione notice this too, when she stared outside the compartment, waiting for Luna. After half an hour, Luna and Neville had come. They both said goodbye and started to patrol the corridors again. Ron, every one minute, started to turn red. But, good thing, no one noticed. It was quite funny, when they were walking around at a group of girls' compartment, Ron tripped and Hermione had to help him up while the girls' started to giggle. Hermione caught Lavender Brown's eyes on Ron, and just rolled her eyes.

Harry wasn't at the Great Hall yet. Hermione was getting worried. It didn't look like Ron was, since all he did was eat. "Will-you-stop-eating!" Hermione snapped at him, hitting him with her book in each word. Ron stared at her. "Turn around, you lunatic." Hermione and Ginny turned around. Harry's nose was bleeding. "Why is he always covered in blood?" Ginny asked, concerned and mad at the same time. "Where've you been?" Hermione asked. "I'll tell you later, how's my nose looking?" Harry asked. "Normal." She said. After dinner, Harry explained what happened on the train. Hermione couldn't believe what she heard. Ron hadn't said anything since the journey from King's Cross to Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione hadn't noticed anything, all they thought was that Ron was thinking of something to do this year. But they were wrong. Ron had been thinking about something (or someone) that'll keep him all night.

Ron kept turning around his four-poster bed in their room with Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus. Something was wrong with Ron. He kept staring at Hermione, tripped and got helped by Hermione, got embarrassed in front of a group of girls. _Hermione. _He kept repeating this a million times inside his head. _Admit it, Ron. _A voice inside his head sang. _No. I don't like her. She's too bossy. _Ron said inside his head. _You've been keeping that for years, Ron. Just try and admit it for once. _Ron thought about it. He turned around, checked if Harry was asleep and sighed. "Bloody hell," Ron muttered to himself. _I do like her…I think I do HAVE feelings for her… _Ron told himself. He admitted it. But he swore he won't tell Harry, that he has feelings for Hermione.


	6. Admit it : Hermione's feelings PrtI

**Disclaimer: ** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

**A/N: **Chapter 6 Prt. I

Hermione had realized that her mind wasn't at the right time again. She was at the Great Hall eating breakfast. She had been watching Lavender Brown since Ron's tripping right in front of her and her friends' compartment. Hermione suddenly felt over protective about Ron. _Wow. _Hermione thought to herself. Ron had been eating everything he could touch on the Great Hall this morning. "Will you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked. Ginny smirked. Ron stared at her and said "What? I'm hungry!" Hermione heard someone giggle just beside her. She, Ron and Ginny stared, it was Lavender Brown. "Hi Ron" Lavender said, in a kind of flirty voice. Ron, who managed to say something, said "Aii." to Lavender. _Wow. _Hermione repeated. Hermione was getting this kind of feeling that Lavender likes Ron. _That's impossible. _She thought to herself. _We never even talk to her!_

Hermione, Harry and Ron had Potions this morning with Professor Slughorn. The dungeon looked very different since Snape had moved to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Slughorn was more cheery since Harry was in his class. He introduced some potions to the class like Veritaserum, Polyjuice Potion, Felix Felicis and Amortentia. Harry, Ron and Hermione each smelled something from the potion. Hermione was explaining what Armortentia is and what it smells to her when she stopped mid-sentence. _Freshly mown grass, new parchment...Ron's hair..._ Hermione said to herself. _Treacle tart, smell of a broom stick handle...Ginny's hair/perfume/shampoo... _Harry's mind swam on thoughts of Ginny. Ron felt silent too. _Dusty old books, Mrs. Weasley's cooking and Hermione's hair/unusual perfume... _Ron was surprised to what he smelt from the potion. Dusty old books and Hermione's hair/unusual perfume? _Unusual perfume... _Ron thought hard. How in the world did an unusual perfume be part of that._ Oh...It was probably my present to her last Christmas. So, that proves she actually wears it... _Ron thought.

Hermione asked herself over and over again if she really did smell Ron's hair...She started to think about him again. But what was worse, is that when Hermione saw Lavender staring at Ron today at lunch in the Great Hall. _OK, relax. _Hermione thought to herself... She figured out that she was being too much over protective about Ron...

**A/N: **Sorry that was short. But don't worry, prt. II is probably wrong... I have to sleep now... Thanks for reading anyways!


	7. Admit it : Hermione's feelings PrtII

**Disclaimer: ** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

**A/N: **Ok, there is something I forgot to tell you guys. Ok first, I made a mistake about chapter one. This is based on HP&HBP and I completely forgot that Percy and his family was having a misunderstanding, and I accidentally added him when Mrs. Weasley was calling them all for dinner. Second, Fred & George, again this is based on HP&HBP and I, again, completely forgot that they were in their shop at that time. And thirdly, what Ron smelled from the Armortentia is absolutely fan made. J.K. Rowling didn't say anything of what he smelled and she did not also state that Ron smelled dusty old books, Mrs. Weasley's cooking or Hermione's hair/unusual perfume. So here it is. chapter 6 prt. 2

Harry was Quidditch captain this year. Ron got his Cleansweep Eleven for Quidditch. After being made a prefect, Ron was given the chance to get something he wanted. Last year, Ron tried-out for Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper. But, unfortunately, failed at being keeper, but was on the team. "He IS good...It's just that he lacks confidence." Harry would say to Angelina Johnson, last year's Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain, everytime she talks about Ron's failures. This year, Ron was going to make all things better. He was going to try-out for Gryffindor Quidditch Team as Keeper. He'll probably try his best, too.

Hermione was walking down the hall to Gryffindor Tower when she saw Lavender and Parvati, talking and giggling. "Yes, I do like Ron Weasley...That's why I'm going down to the Quidditch pitch...He's trying out as Keeper!" Hermione heard Lavender say. They walked away giggling. _Annoying AND pathetic! _Hermione thought to herself. Hermione left the Gryffindor Tower wearing her jacket and her Gryffindor scarf. She went down to the Quidditch Pitch, hoping that Ron would do better and would get in.

Ron looked around nervously. He saw a lot of people watching. His stomach lurched as if someone was trying to get something out of it. Ron saw Lavender and Hermione on the same row. But a mile away from each other. Lavender waved at Ron, Ron who was paying attention at Hermione saw that she was very annoyed at her. There was alot of them who tried out for a position. The Chasers became; Kati Bell, his sister; Ginny Weasley and Demelza Robins. The beaters were Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote. On Ron's opinion, they didn't have the skill that Fred and George have. Harry's Seeker, of course. And the last ones were Keepers. After five applicants finished, for position of Keeper of course, it was McLaggen's turn. He saved four penalties out of five. On the last one, Hermione was completely watching over McLaggen, seeing if ever he gets the fifth. Her heart was pounding inside of her shirt to her jacket. She was nervous that what if McLaggen got the fifth. Without any choice, Hermione held a hand to her mouth and whispered "_Confundo." _McLaggen shot off to a different direction and missed the fifth, in which where the crowds booed and laughed, too. Hermione grinned. Ear to ear. Ron was the last applicant and before he shot off, there was a voice from the stands which cried "Good Luck!". Hermione turned around and saw Lavender. _. _Hermione thought to herself. To Harry and Hermione's surprise, Ron saved one, two, three, four and five! Quite impressed by herself, she started going down to the pitch, to congratulate Ron and Ginny. When she got there, she saw McLaggen talking to Harry. "Give me another try." McLaggen said. "No." Harry snapped. "You've had your turn. Ron saved five and that's it. He's keeper." Harry finished. McLaggen walked away, saw Hermione and winked. Hermione turned pink and finally Ron and Ginny came. "You did brilliantly, Ron!" Hermione shouted. Ron was pleased to hear this from Hermione, that he turned quite red. They all settled back to the castle. Ron talking about the the chaser's penalties and Hermione half-listening half-daydreaming, gazing at Ron with so much interest she ever had to see in him.

Lavender walked away from the pitch, half-angry half-pleased. "That Hermione Granger," she mumbled to herself walking down the hall to the courtyard to meet Parvati. "Always around Ron. Haven't she had her time?" Lavender told herself. She was angry now. She was pushing first-years out of the way to the courtyard. She saw Parvati and sat next to her. Her face was red as a tomato. "What's wrong with you, Lav?" Parvati asked. "Hermione Granger!" she told her. "What about her?" Parvati asked, curiously. "She's always all over Ron! I never get to talk to him!" she shouted. "Well, that's because, Lav, you're too shy and you won't even try to talk to hi-" Parvati didn't get to finish her sentence. "What do you mean I'm too shy, Parv? What do you mean I don't try? I do! It's just that Hermione Granger is always with him!" Lavender snapped at her. Parvati went silent. "What does she have that I don't?" Lavender asked her friend, but it didn't seem as if Parvati was listening. She was staring at the lake. Lavender knew there was something on her mind, answering Lavender's question. But Parvati didn't speak. She didn't want her best friend to get mad at her. All she knew was that Lavender was jealous of Hermione.

McLaggen walked along a corridor. He was angry at Harry and Ron for not getting in the Quidditch Team. Something happened out there that he didn't know. It's like someone confounded him. As he walked along the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, his mind was on the girl he saw at the Quidditch pitch. He was off to Cares of Magical Creatures with that oaf Hagrid. He was walking down the courtyard when he saw her. A girl with big bushy brown hair was talking to two boys. The other one had flaming red hair and the other jet black hair with glasses. McLaggen walked as fast as he could in range. He was pushing people out of the way, first-years, Gryffindors or Slytherin. He was so mad that he couldn't even concentrate on his studies.

It was the first Quidditch match of the year. And, Gryffindor won. Everyone was celebrating. Ron, who was Keeper, saved as many goals as he could due to Harry's faking of putting Felix Felicis on Ron's pumpkin juice. Everyone was cheering loudly, for Ron. Hermione was grinning like an idiot. Harry, was too. Until, when Lavender went in front of Ron. Lavender pulled Ron to her and they started snogging in front of the whole crowd in the common room. Hermione's grin turned into a frown as Lavender and Ron started swinging in the middle of the crowd. Hermione turned back and walked away, walking straight to an empty classroom. Tears was falling from her face. She was bawling her eyes out. Sobbing and crying, trying to get hold of her breath. She was hurt. Badly. She took out her wand and muttered "_Avis"_ and a flock of birds came out of her wand, flying around her head. She was wiping her face by the end of her sleeve when the classroom door opened. It was Harry. "Hey, are you ok?" Harry asked, seeing his friend's face full of tears. "Yeah. Just practicing Charms." Hermione replied, starting to cry again. "They're-er-pretty good." Harry said, trying to cheer her up. Harry was frowning now. It didn't work at all. Hermione just continued crying half-hiccoughing half- crying. Harry sat beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders, supporting her if unless she falls down. Harry held her hand. They sat there for a minute. Everything silent, except for Hermione's sobs and the birds around their heads. Until Hermione's voice piped up. "So t-this i-is h-h-how it f-feels," she asked Harry, staring out of nowhere. "wh-when y-you s-e-ee D-Dean and Gi-Ginny to-gether?" Harry nodded. She was crying, as hard as she could. She couldn't take it. Hermione was going to straighten up when the the classroom door opened again. It was Lavender and Ron. Lavender was giggling, non-stop. Ron was smiling, until they saw the two. "Oops!" said Lavender in a kind of sarcastic voice. "I think this room's taken..." she told Ron. She walked out, looking for another room. Ron just stood there staring at Harry and Hermione. He turned to the flock of birds. Hermione stood up. She was crying, again... She was holding it. She whispered "_Oppugno" _and the flock of birds started attacking Ron. Ron went for the door. Ran as fast as he could and slammed the door. Hermione fell on her knees. Harry held her shoulders. He saw tears streaming down from her eyes to the floor. Harry made her sit up. She was bawling her eyes out. Crying as hard as she could. Hermione couldn't take it. Harry couldn't too. He couldn't bear seeing one of his best friends suffering like this. Harry pulled Hermione up and forced her up to Gryffindor Tower and asked Ginny to bring her to her dorm, to settle herself dow. Harry couldn't believe it. _Hermione...and...Ron...How...? _ Harry asked himself the same question all night. He was concerned for both... Especially Hermione.

**A/N: **Ok. So that's it. Trust me, it turned rubbish... But if ever it goes rubbity-rubbity boo, thanks for reading! XD

Oh and the Last paragraph about Hermione crying. Well, don't blame me, but I imagined her like that in the books. XD


	8. Ron's Poisoning

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

**A/N:**Sorry for not updating the story. I was really busy since, and I was loosing my ideas. Chapter 8.

Ron and Lavender's relationship made Hermione different. Since the night that Harry asked Ginny to bring Hermione to her dorm, Ginny had been asking her and Harry about it, but they hadn't said anything. Harry, and probably Ron, were the only ones who knew. Hermione hadn't talked to anyone else, she kept silent and only talked when necessary. She only talked to Harry once when she was with him at Slug Club. Just before Ron went out with Lavender, Professor Slughorn had announced a party, and you can come with anyone you would like. Hermione was going ask Ron to go with him, but changed her mind with McLaggen. Early this morning, Hermione was sitting next to Harry eating breakfast. Ron and Lavender's relationship is mainly disturbing. You could see them snogging in the common room, the hallway and, to Harry and Hermione's surprise, the Courtyard. Parvati Patil, who was also as mad as Hermione sat beside her and Harry today. "So, is it true that you and McLaggen are together?" Parvati asked loudly, interested. Harry almost chocked. Hermione got the idea that Parvati was making Ron jealous so he could break up with Lavender for Hermione, so she and Lavender could hang out again. "You like your Quidditch player a lot, do you?" Parvati continued. Hermione, speaking as loudly as she could replied "Oh yeah. I like my Quidditch players, all right," Hermione winked at Parvati and continued "_REALLY GOOD _Quidditch players." Hermione said the first two words loudly as she could. Harry, who was staring since Parvati talked, confused. But when Hermione said "_REALLY GOOD" _Harry understood it. Hermione mustn't have moved on. Harry thought. Harry nudged Hermione in the ribs. Hermione turned to him, she raised her eyebrows and asked "What?" "So, you're going with McLaggen to the Slug Party?" Harry asked, surprised. "Yeah. Since Ron is busy with his…pathetic girlfriend." She said this whole sentence with her nose up in the air. She got up and left the room. Harry glared at Ron. Now Harry's problem is getting a date, well, not really a date, more like a person to go with to the Slug Club Party. Harry thought hard, but was hopeless.

Harry followed Hermione on her way out. Harry was a bit mad with Ron for what he did at class. Harry didn't caught up with Hermione, but with Luna. "Are you looking for Hermione? I think she doesn't want to get disturbed." Luna told Harry. Harry had an idea, but it seemed really stupid. "Er-ok, thanks, but-er Luna, would you like to go with me to the Slug Club Party?" Harry asked. Luna didn't go red but flushed pink. "Well, yes. I would love too." Luna replied. Just as Luna finished her sentence a loud noise came from both top of them. It was Peeves the Poltergeist. He started singing his own made-up song "Potter loves Luna". Harry was kind of embarrassed, but went on. "Oh all right, thanks." Then left. Luna nodded and went on to her next class.

Hermione went to the Slug Party with McLaggen with him, they also passed by Ron and Lavender snogging down by the hall. Hermione snorted, while McLaggen hadn't noticed anything. Hermione didn't see Harry anywhere. After about 5 minutes, Hermione was thankful that Harry came. McLaggen pretty much embarrassed Hermione. Hermione stayed away with anyone who would put contact to her. "Harry! Harry!" Hermione hissed form the curtains of the other side, tugging on Harry's dress robes. Harry turned around and saw Hermione there, standing waiting for him. "What happened to you?" Harry asked. "Nothing much, but embarrassment from McLaggen." Hermione replied going red. "Why what happened?" Harry asked. "Nevermind that, McLaggen's coming!" Hermione told him, crouched down and ran away on the other side. Hermione saw Harry and McLaggen talking around the curtain. This wasn't fun, at all.

It was March 1st, Hermione and Harry know what this day means; Ron's birthday. Hermione didn't pay attention to anyone this morning. She was having a very bad mood since last night too. "_Visit to Hogsmead today is cancelled." _Hermione was surprised, and just down the Hogsemead announcement, was a form for Apparition lessons for 6th years. This was what Hermione was waiting for. Harry and Ron were awake now. Harry and Ron made their way to the notice board, and as they came nearer, Hermione ran to her dormitory.

"This sucks. No Hogsmead visits for me on my birthday!" Ron yelled. "Ok. Relax." Harry told him, going through his trunk looking for the Marauder's Map. "Harry, can't you just shut up about Malfoy already? It's nothing, even!" Ron told Harry. "No," Harry started, Ron was almost going to hit him. "He's doing something! I know it!" Harry demanded. Ron took a package from the floor and started eating some. It was the chocolate cauldron cakes. Harry was sitting in his bed, staring at the Marauder's Map for minutes until he heard a big sigh. He turned around. He saw Ron staring absent-mindedly at the ceiling. Harry placed the Marauder's Map under his pillow. "Ron? Ron? RON!" Harry called. Ron just simply smiled and said "I'm in love with her!" Harry raised one of his eyebrows making him look like he's in a serious situation and he's trying to figure it out. Harry saw that Ron was eating chocolate cauldrons cake. CHOCOLATE CAULDRON CAKES? Harry thought. He remembered that Romilda Vane gave the package to him, and he was right that there was love potion on it. Harry remembered what Hermione had told them. "I'm in love with her, Harry!" Ron yelled at him. "ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! But have you even met her?" Harry asked. Ron's smile turned to a frown. "No. Can you introduce me to her?" Ron asked. Harry gave Ron the "You-must-be-kidding-me?" face and had the complete good idea. "All right, then. I'll introduce you to her." Harry told Ron. Harry was going to bring him to Professor Slughorn. He knows how to take the love potion off. They passed a lot of Slytherins on their way to the dungeons. Harry knocked on the door three times. "Professor Slughorn, I know it's too early but-" Before Harry could finish his sentence Professor Slughorn closed the door. "Professor , please! My friend needs your help. It's the love potion, professor, and it's his birthday." Harry pleaded. Professor Slughorn opened the door again, looking sterna and surprised. "Love potion you say?" Professor Slughorn asked. Harry nodded. Ron and Harry went inside. Harry, struggling to make Ron sit down, was now wrestling with him. After a couple of minutes, Professor Slughorn gave Ron a glass full of what looked like glowing red potion. Ron drank this, his face went from daydreaming, in love to a serious, surprised and confused face. "What happened?" Ron asked. "You ate the chocolate cauldron cakes with love potion on them." Harry said, smiling. Professor Slughorn went to the table and brought out three glasses, which he poured on some on them. Harry heard him say to them "This was supposed to be for Professor Dumbledore, but it would be nice to taste some, don't we?" He turned around bringing two for Ron and Harry. He took his glass, and said "Harry, did you say your friend's birthday is today?" pointing at Ron. "Yes, sir." Harry replied. "Oh well, then." He and Harry raised their glasses as Professor Slughorn said "For Rupert (Ron)," But as Ron drank his glass, he fell down and he lay there, white puffed bubbles coming out of his mouth. Professor Slughorn stood there, shocked. Harry went to where the potions and all were. He looked everywhere. Then he saw the bezoar that Professor Slughorn took from him and ran back to Ron and shoved it inside his mouth.

Harry, Hermione and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were at the Hospital Wing with Ron laying in one of the beds. Professor Slughorn went back to fetch the drink that was supposed to be for Professor Dumbledore. Hermione sat next to Ron. Harry was staring at Ron. And Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were talking. Professor Slughorn came back and handled it to Professor Dumbledore. There was certain noise coming from the Entrance of the Hospital Wing. It was Lavender Brown. When she saw Hermione holding Ron's hand to support him. Hermione and Lavender had a little fight. "I happen to be his girlfriend!" Lavender shouted at Hermione. "I happen to be his…friend!" Hermione shouted back. Ron moaned and moved. Lavender spoke again. "Won Won? Can you hear me?" Hermione stood there staring at Ron. "Er-my-nee" Ron moaned. Hermione sat and held Ron's hand again. Lavender ran out, crying. Madam Pomfrey told them to go, so that Ron could rest. The Professors went out, Harry stared at Hermione. Hermione caught Harry's eye. Harry smirked at her. "Oh. Shut up Harry." Hermione said. Hermione turned red and started to stare at Ron again. Harry went out. Harry was thankful that Ron and Hermione was ok now, since he couldn't take that that much longer.

**A/N: **Sorry to break it up to you guys, but I might not continue this story, since I'm loosing my vocabulary and my ideas. So probably I need a visit to the Library and probably read the largest book in the whole world (I think) THE DICTIONARY! (Bloody hell, this makes me feel like a Ravenclaw!) So, if ever I lose my sense of humor, I will continue this...

Again, I'm sorry if ever I don't update one more chapter. Hope you guys could understand that. Anyways. Thank you for reading. 3


End file.
